The darkest side of me
by marianclea
Summary: Alors que Steve veille Bucky qui est au plus mal, le passé ressurgit. Cet os clôt la série consacrée à leurs retrouvailles.


**The darkest side of me**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et commenté les précédents textes, les ont mis en favori.**

 **Je vous livre le dernier os de ce triptyque composé de « Please, remember me » et de « Man in the mirror ».**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Format : one-shot**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Rappel important : Ces os sont post 'Captain America : le Soldat de l'hiver' et ne suivent ni les comics ni les films Marvel.**

* * *

 **Merci à mes deux complices, Maly et Barjy pour votre soutien indéfectible.**

* * *

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un mug de café dans la main droite, son cellulaire dans l'autre, Steve Rogers réfléchissait.

Son regard dérivait parfois du lit vers l'écran tactile du téléphone portable. L'air de rien, ses doigts en caressaient l'arête. Peut-être dans le secret espoir que ce jouet technologique lui donnerait la réponse à toutes ces questions qui le hantaient.

Il pourrait facilement composer son numéro, c'était un fait. Un appel, un nom, et tout serait réglé en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce serait avouer son échec. Or, il s'était promis qu'il n'échouerait plus. En particulier avec lui.

Les yeux braqués sur le corps inanimé de Bucky, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, en humant le parfum odorant et suave qui s'en échappait. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de ce breuvage corsé qu'il appréciait tant, il la reposa sur la desserte et s'avança auprès de son ami, prenant place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait installé dans un angle stratégique lui donnant une vue panoramique de la pièce et des issues de secours.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se mit à détailler chaque parcelle de peau à découvert. En particulier, celles reliant le bras robotique à sa chair abîmée. Là où se rencontraient l'épiderme et le métal. Et bien malgré lui, il frissonna. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour chasser le malaise qui s'emparait de lui, le portable en mode vibreur rangé dans sa poche, il s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

Bucky…

Où était-il ? Que restait-il de ce garçon, avec qui il avait grandi et partagé sa vie misérable, derrière ce masque froid que lui présentait l'assassin d'HYDRA ?

Il n'était pas un génie comme Stark, loin de là. Mais il n'était pas idiot, ni suffisamment naïf, au point de croire que son ami d'enfance allait réapparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. C'était purement impensable. Pas au vu des expériences que les scientifiques d'HYDRA puis du KGB avaient menées sur sa personne au cours des dernières décennies, s'il se fiait à tous les éléments mentionnés dans le dossier remis par Natasha. Et encore, ce ne devait être qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg. Pour avoir un tel résultat, une telle abnégation de sa part, ils avaient dû déployer des mesures drastiques pour le contraindre à l'exécution de leurs actes impies. Car jamais le sergent Barnes n'aurait commis ces actes de son propre chef.

Et c'est bien cela qui l'inquiétait. A force d'user de tortures physiques et mentales en tous genres, ils avaient détruit ce qui le déterminait : sa personnalité. Ne laissant à la place qu'une machine de guerre implacable, obéissant aux ordres. Sans aucun état d'âme.

Pourtant, il gardait la foi. Car si le soldat de l'hiver avait pu le reconnaître l'espace de quelques secondes, alors tout espoir n'était pas vain. Sa mémoire résiduelle était là, quelque part, au milieu des ténèbres de son esprit tourmenté. Et il se devait de la raviver, coûte que coûte.

Grâce à l'ordinateur portable que lui avait donné Stark peu de temps après leur mission sur New-York, pour « qu'il rattrape son retard sur l'évolution de la civilisation » comme ce dernier le lui avait précisé, il avait collecté des informations sur le mécanisme de mémoire sur le web. Certes, il n'avait pas la dextérité de Natasha pour dénicher le Saint-Graal cependant, il avait pu réunir des éléments intéressants pour lui venir en aide. Encore fallait-il que son ami d'enfance se laissât faire. Et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné s'il en jugeait les dernières semaines écoulées.

Restaurer la confiance avait été le premier pas. Primordial. Celui sans lequel rien ne pourrait s'amorcer. Cela avait pris vingt-et-un jours. Et maintenant qu'il sentait Bucky dans de meilleures dispositions à son égard, il hésitait.

Son état de santé devenait préoccupant. Il n'y avait pas forcément pris garde au début, ce dernier se nourrissant peu mais quotidiennement. Néanmoins les faits étaient là. Ses vertiges, ses maux de tête, sa maigreur… Quelque chose clochait. Et Bucky restait désespérément muet à ce sujet, les rares fois où il avait soulevé la question. Épisodiquement, il se demandait si celui-ci ressentait encore la douleur ou à défaut, un semblant de sensation. Ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

Sa conscience lui dictait de l'amener vers un médecin, il y avait urgence. Mais son cœur s'y refusait. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner aux mains de praticiens après ce qu'il avait subi ? Que se passerait-il si les verrous de son subconscient cédaient sous la sollicitation constante ? La folie ? La mort ?

Un geignement long et guttural le rappela à l'ordre.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le lit.

Trempé de sueur, Bucky s'agitait à nouveau dans tous les sens, repoussant les draps. Marmonnant dans une langue étrangère, probablement du russe. Sa main métallique serrant avec force le tissu au point de le déchirer. Ses traits s'étaient crispés. Ses lèvres se craquelaient sous la puissance de la fièvre qui le consumait. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux dansaient la gigue. Que voyait-il ?

XXX

La première chose qui lui revint fut l'immensité blanche et luminescente.

La douceur trompeuse de ce coton nacré qui le cerne de toute part. La neige dont il sent les flocons délicats se poser en virevoltant sur son corps blessé. Cette sensation étrange que lui procure le froid mortel qui s'insinue au travers de ses veines à vif.

Puis ce rouge vermillon qui teinte une partie de son corps. Manquante. La douleur atténuée, engourdie par le cercueil de glace qui l'emprisonne pour l'éternité.

Il papillonne des yeux. Etend son regard vers les hauteurs escarpées. Le bleu du ciel en toile de fond.

Une seule pensée à l'esprit : il devrait être mort.

La deuxième fut les ombres mouvantes dans le lointain. Sinistres et annonciatrices d'un destin maudit.

Des bruits de pas étouffés, mais audibles pour le sniper qu'il est, le sortent de la torpeur dans laquelle il sombre depuis un certain laps de temps.

Des cliquetis d'armes. Amis, ennemis ? Il doit se lever et se battre mais son corps refuse de lui obéir. Il périra à terre. Désarmé. Il s'étrangle de dépit.

Des hommes emmitouflés se penchent sur lui. Le scrutent tout en devisant dans une langue qui ne lui est pas familière. Des individus qui le traînent sur la neige, laissant une trace rougeoyante et filiforme sur leur passage.

Une seule pensée, identique à la précédente : il aurait dû mourir.

La troisième, enfin… La pire de toute.

Des murs sombres et luisants d'humidité dans les tréfonds de la terre. Véritable lieu de perdition où les échos de murmures agonisants se mélangent à ceux des matrices hydrauliques d'HYDRA qui tournent à plein régime. Puis cette voix qui s'élève soudain des profondeurs de l'obscurité. Cette voix nasillarde à l'accent bien marqué qui alimentera plus tard ses cauchemars les plus horrifiques.

Celle du savant de Crâne Rouge : Arnim Zola. Gnome rondouillard à lunettes, au sourire large, perfide, et dont la tête disproportionnée lui rappelle celles des clowns de son enfance. Mais sans le maquillage.

Celui qui est responsable de sa mutation génétique. Celui qui lui inocule ce poison et le conditionne, préparant sa transformation en un monstre sanguinaire.

Cette longue aiguille qu'il enfonce avec un plaisir sadique dans les muscles de ses bras, dans ses jambes, dans son ventre dès qu'il le juge nécessaire ou que son état physique le permet. Avant de l'examiner, tout en annotant dans son cahier à spirales, la moindre de ses réactions. Qu'elles soient corporelles ou émotives. Pétrissant ses chairs martyrisées à la recherche d'un changement révélateur du succès de son entreprise.

Il résiste. Tant bien que mal. Récitant à l'infini son matricule militaire pour se donner du courage. Songeant à Steve bien à l'abri dans leur mère patrie.

Parce ce qu'il ne peut pas rester insensible lorsque le produit bleuté touche sa peau, coure dans ses veines. L'irradiant d'un feu dévastateur. Lui coupant le souffle. Le consumant de fièvre et le laissant transi de froid dès que les effets s'estompent.

Quoi que recherche Zola, il ne l'obtient pas. Alors la torture de l'aiguille se poursuit. Inlassablement. Le rendant davantage confus et fébrile à chaque nouvelle tentative. Il n'y aura jamais de fin à son supplice.

Alors une unique pensée se grave lentement au fer rouge : il veut mourir.

XXX

Tout en s'étirant pour dénouer ses muscles ankylosés, Steve jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, l'air grave.

Quatre heures.

Quatre heures qu'il tentait en vain de le ramener vers lui. Epongeant son front, le haut de son corps toutes les quinze minutes. Prenant toutes les précautions lorsqu'il frôlait les cicatrices et les terminaisons du bras cybernétique. Il était inutile de provoquer un nouveau combat entre eux si jamais le soldat de l'hiver revenait à la surface.

A intervalle régulier, il l'appelait à voix basse :

\- Buck, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux !

Sans succès.

La fièvre dont il souffrait ne semblait pas se résorber malgré la prise d'antipyrétiques. Et il ne comprenait pas. L'un comme l'autre avaient été exposés au même produit ou du moins, à un similaire, puisque son ami était encore en vie au bout de soixante-dix ans. Alors pourquoi le sérum qui courait dans ses veines n'agissait-il pas ? Y aurait-il une faille ? Une date de péremption dans la formule ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui-même n'en ressentait-il pas les effets ?

Il regrettait de ne pouvoir poser ses questions à Bruce Banner. Il était certain que ce dernier aurait pris le temps d'analyser et d'étudier ce phénomène s'il le lui avait demandé. Secouant la tête, il se morigéna. Non, il ne devait pas le mêler à ça. Ni lui, ni personne. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan.

Alors il s'arma de patience et de courage. Deux qualités qui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut.

Il ne ménagea pas ses efforts, lui parlant régulièrement pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était point seul dans l'obscurité. Il poursuivit ses gestes, à l'identique, dans l'espoir que son ami recouvre la santé.

La nuit succéda au jour sans changement significatif.

Ce n'est qu'à cinq heures du matin, lorsque le corps près de lui cessa soudain de s'agiter, de se tordre en des postures improbables et que sa voix s'éteignit brutalement, le tirant de son très léger assoupissement, qu'il révisa sa position.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, James ! Bats-toi !, hurla-t-il, défait et désespéré, la peur vrillant ses tripes.

Assis sur le matelas, la main droite à la recherche d'un pouls quelconque, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, prêt à appuyer sur la touche d'appel lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son avant-bras, le détournant de son projet.

Pendant une microseconde, il eut un moment de flottement. Rêvait-il ? Puis il remonta son regard de la main au bras, jusqu'à son épaule, son cou et enfin son visage. Blafard. Cerné. Epuisé mais réveillé.

\- Buck, souffla-t-il soulagé, des larmes de fatigue au bord des cils.

\- Steve…

Sa voix éraillée résonna comme une douce brise à ses oreilles. Il était en vie.

\- Tu as soif ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en désignant le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, voulant à tout prix reprendre son self-control.

\- Oui.

Vif, il le lui tendit mais fut surpris de ne pas voir Bucky l'attraper. Il le dévisagea, sur le qui-vive.

Ce dernier s'était figé. Il fixait sa main droite. D'infimes tremblements la parcouraient.

Lui-même ne dit rien et l'observa, attentif. La pièce se chargea d'électricité et bientôt il sentit une tension sourdre à travers son corps. Instinctivement, il se raidit, prêt à parer toute attaque, mais rien ne vint.

Les traits de Bucky étaient toujours lisses. Sans émotion particulière mais la colère qu'il percevait sous-jacente était bien réelle, même si elle ne lui était pas adressée. L'instant d'après, il le vit juste serrer son poing pour en chasser les tremblements avant de se saisir du verre. Mais celui-ci lui échappa et se renversa sur son ventre, s'imprégnant dans les draps.

C'est là qu'il réalisa que le mal dont souffrait Bucky n'était pas anodin. Que ne pas solliciter un avis extérieur était peut-être une erreur. Mais il s'en tiendrait là pour l'instant. Tant qu'il serait en mesure de le protéger et de ne pas aggraver son état. A l'inverse, si une autre crise de ce genre se reproduisait dans un avenir proche, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de chercher du secours.

Prenant une serviette sèche qui était posée près du chevet, il se déporta vers lui, lançant d'un ton badin dans le but avoué de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Attends, je vais t'essuyer. Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. Toutes ces fois où tu le faisais pour moi quand j'étais malade à en crever étant gosse et que tu me couvais comme une mère poule.

Son visage se ferma lorsqu'il constata son absence de réaction. Il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur.

Visage impassible. Regard neutre. Muscles bandés.

Présentement, il n'avait plus affaire à son ami d'enfance mais au soldat de l'hiver. Celui qui exécutait les ordres. Celui qui se soumettait sans mot dire. Comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu le briser à ce point ?

XXX

Lorsque le sergent Barnes croise de nouveau le chemin de Zola après sa chute dans le vide, il comprend qu'il est déjà trop tard. Le sérum qu'on lui a administré des mois plus tôt l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et au sourire radieux de son bourreau, il appréhende ce que cet homme lui réserve.

Expérience de laboratoire. Voilà ce qu'il est. Le bras armé d'HYDRA, ce qu'il sera, peut-il entendre dans la bouche de son tourmenteur.

Encore à moitié dans les vapes, il cherche à comprendre, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui pour se situer, avant de poser son regard sur son bras gauche ou ce qu'il en reste. Sauf qu'à la place, il y a cet appendice vrombissant qui le remplace. Comment ?

Puis il se souvient confusément de la chute, des yeux horrifiés de Steve alors qu'il plonge dans les abîmes, de sa découverte par les troupes soviétiques et de l'opération qui a conduit à ça. Les instruments chirurgicaux, les bruits de métaux qu'on cisaille, l'odeur de la chair brûlée et la douleur, lancinante, qui irradie à travers la plaie à vif.

Alors il se débat et tente de briser les liens qui le retiennent. Une injection dans le bras et on le confine dans un cercueil cryogénique.

Combien de temps est-il resté dans cet état de mort apparente ? Il ne saurait le dire. A son réveil, il n'a qu'un seul nom à l'esprit. Steve.

Mais ce n'est pas Steve qui se présente à lui. Qui vient à sa rencontre.

Non. De nouveaux tortionnaires ont fait leur apparition.

Ordre lui est donné d'exécuter des missions au nom d'HYDRA. Pour permettre au monde de sortir du chaos dans lequel il est plongé.

Sceptique, il refuse. Il ne combattra jamais pour eux, les ennemis de la liberté.

Un combat les oppose. Les coups pleuvent. Il se défend, en les défiant de son regard glacé. Avant d'être maîtrisé par une piqûre dans le cou qui lui fait perdre conscience.

A chaque fois qu'il revient à lui, il se rebelle.

Alors ils changent de tactique. Alternant les tortures -malnutrition, marche forcée à travers les plaines gelées, électrochocs-, les brimades et les humiliations comme le fait d'être exhibé comme un monstre de foire.

Puis vient la manipulation mentale, accompagnée de produits illicites pour faciliter l'enracinement. Celle qui vous entraîne sur les chemins dangereux de la perte de soi. Celle qui vous convainc du bien-fondé de votre mission. Celle qui vous dicte votre allégeance.

Etrange sensation que de vivre dans un état cotonneux en permanence. De ne plus se rappeler qui l'on est, d'où l'on vient. De ne simplement qu'exécuter les ordres. Et se rendormir une fois la mission terminée.

Il n'existe plus. Il est un fantôme. Formé à toutes les techniques de combat. Espion, assassin.

XXX

Steve n'avait jamais été un pleutre.

Dès son plus jeune âge, malgré une santé précaire et un petit gabarit, il avait toujours cherché à se faire entendre. Ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds par des gamins plus costauds que lui. Ne se décourageant jamais. Il avait des valeurs, des principes, et il les défendait. De son corps maigrichon, de ses poings trop fragiles. Fréquemment.

Plus jeune, Bucky aimait à dire qu'il était à lui seul un nid à emmerdes et que parfois il serait de bon ton de se taire. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais écouté. Quand il regardait son passé, il en était fier. Parce que son meilleur ami aurait pu l'abandonner mille fois, et pourtant il était toujours resté là, à ses côtés, prenant la relève lorsque son corps martyrisé cédait sous les coups.

Puis leur monde était entré en conflit. La guerre avait été déclarée. Les événements s'étaient précipités. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Toutefois, au milieu de ce marasme, une seule chose était demeurée intacte : sa force de caractère. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant un combat, fut-il perdu d'avance.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Peut-être avait-il été trop présomptueux de supposer qu'il pouvait l'aider ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ?

Décidément, il était encore bien trop candide. Dans sa tête, la voix de Sam sonna cruellement, lui rappelant à quel point celui qui fut un jour le sergent James Barnes était dangereux. Que l'homme qu'il connaissait était probablement mort et que celui qui lui faisait face, il devrait sans doute le tuer. Il faut croire que Sam avait raison sur le fond. Mais nul ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir essayé de le sauver. C'était son devoir.

Ses orbes bleu ciel plantés dans ceux bleu gris orageux, il ne bougeait pas. Ne voulant pas attiser le feu qui couvait entre eux et qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser.

\- Tu es ma mission, martelait la voix désincarnée du soldat de l'hiver au-dessus de lui, sa main bionique lui enserrant le cou tout en le maintenant au sol.

Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. En moins d'une seconde, l'assassin d'HYDRA avait sauté sur lui, le clouant au sol, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il l'avait assommé et roué de coups avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, un détail lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Son regard était fixe. En transe.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve douta d'en réchapper. La pression autour de son cou se précisait, l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons et dans quelques minutes tout au plus, il sombrerait dans l'inconscience puis glisserait doucement vers la mort. Etait-ce là son destin de s'éteindre entre les bras de cet homme qu'il n'avait pu sauver ? Etait-ce là une façon de payer sa dette, d'en finir avec cette culpabilité qui lui dévorait les entrailles ?

Il serait si simple d'accepter de lâcher prise et de mourir. Mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance qui le consumait. Pourtant il sentait le doute se distiller à travers chaque fibre de son être. Il devait se battre, il le savait. Mais tout en lui se rebiffait. Il avait la force de rétablir l'équilibre. Et quand bien même cela le heurtait profondément, il le devait. Si le soldat de l'hiver le tuait, alors plus personne ne serait en mesure de le protéger. De sa folie. De lui-même.

Dans un dernier effort, il inspira à fond et se saisit de la main armée, prenant de court son agresseur. Il donna un fort coup de bassin et renversa la situation. Le soldat avait raffermi sa prise mais le déséquilibre lui permit de se dégager un peu de la poigne de fer.

Son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le bras métallique pour le faire céder, il rendit chaque coup, brisant chaque partie à sa portée. Et lorsqu'enfin il parvint à se libérer de l'étau, il le plaqua contre le montant du lit, bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Rapide, il lui asséna un coup de coude sur la tempe pour l'étourdir avant de se servir d'une prise de combat asiatique qui devrait le mettre k-o pour une paire de minutes.

Dans l'intervalle, il devait trouver de quoi l'attacher solidement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand il considérait ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, et surtout le tenir en joue dès son réveil. Plus d'échappatoire, cette fois.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était sanglé contre le poteau du salon.

La mort dans l'âme, il attrapa son cellulaire, qui, ô miracle, avait échappé au désastre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa chambre. Enfin, ce qui fut un jour sa chambre. Mais le rangement viendrait plus tard comme de présenter ses excuses à ses voisins du pallier inférieur pour le dérangement occasionné. Tout en revenant vers le salon, le poing encore en sang, il appuya sur la touche des numéros enregistrés.

Une sonnerie. Une voix encore ensommeillée qui décroche. Un seul mot suffit.

XXX

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sam était là. A passer son regard inquisiteur de l'un à l'autre. Du soldat de l'hiver bien amoché qui le fixait de ses yeux absents à Steve qui fuyait le sien, tentant de minimiser les bleus et les marques pourpres qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la lutte avait dû être acharnée. Et pour qu'il l'appelle, le drame était déjà joué.

Il s'agenouilla à distance raisonnable du soldat pour vérifier qu'aucune plaie n'était mortelle, quoique dans son cas, c'était plutôt discutable. Puis il jeta un œil au bras mécanique dont certains morceaux étaient détachés, aux liens serrés, avant de se tourner vers son ami, un sourire perplexe sur les lèvres :

\- Ça ne va pas le retenir bien longtemps.

\- Je sais. J'avais que ça sous la main, lui répondit Steve d'une voix atrocement lasse.

\- Merde, pourquoi t'as rien dit l'autre jour ?, lui balança Sam, les yeux étrécis de fureur contenue. Bon Dieu, t'avais quoi dans la tête ?

Le regard accablé qui lui fut renvoyé suffit à le modérer. Exhalant un long soupir, il reprit d'une voix plus posée :

\- Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? Steve, je t'ai suivi aux quatre coins du monde pour le retrouver. Je te pensais mon ami… mais apparemment, j'avais tort.

\- Sam…

\- Laisse-moi finir !, lui rétorqua-t-il. Ta douleur, je la connais. C'est mon quotidien à l'Amicale des vétérans. Ta volonté de toujours vouloir bien faire aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas « pétri de vertus », ajouta-t-il tout en mimant les guillemets. Mais là, tu t'es planté et dans les grandes largeurs ! Putain, une chance qu'il ne t'ait pas achevé et ne se soit pas envolé dans la nature. On serait dans de beaux draps. Maintenant on va devoir contacter Stark.

\- NON !

\- Ce n'est pas un choix. Même si je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi Cap', c'est un ordre. Fais-moi confiance. Si tu ne la saisis pas aujourd'hui alors autant mettre un terme à notre relation de suite, répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix conciliante. C'est la meilleure solution. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Pour toi. Pour lui. Pour vous deux. Pour nous tous.

Son attention fixée sur le soldat de l'hiver, Steve entendait les arguments présentés par Sam. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait pensé à tort avoir suffisamment de cran pour le ramener vers lui sans aide. Et il avait manqué périr sous les coups de l'assassin d'HYDRA. C'était un cuisant échec. Encore. En y regardant bien, il avait de la chance d'avoir auprès de lui des personnes qui lui donnaient toute leur confiance et désiraient l'aider. Qui était-il pour refuser la main tendue ? Alors pour une fois, même si ça lui en coûtait, il se rendrait à leur avis.

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien, conclut Sam en lui tendant la main. Donne-moi ton portable.

Celui-ci s'éloigna de quelques pas, embrassant la scène dans son ensemble, et téléphona à Tony Stark dont il trouva les coordonnées dans les contacts. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement. De réputation, oui. Qui ne connaissait pas le milliardaire excentrique Stark, ne serait-ce que par les multiples interviews et autres articles consacrés à sa personne ? Il savait également que ses relations avec Steve n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Cependant il était persuadé qu'il accepterait de venir. De juger de la situation de visu et de prendre les justes mesures, nécessaires à leur sauvegarde.

La suite lui donna raison. Même si la tension s'était considérablement alourdie à l'instant où il avait franchi la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

\- Ah, vous, vous devez être Sam Wilson ! Le faucon, c'est bien ça ? Pas trop dur de le supporter notre héros national ?, avait lancé un homme brun hyperactif lorsqu'il avait ouvert.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il un peu décontenancé par le sans-gêne de Stark qui l'avait dépassé et visitait les lieux sans y avoir été invité.

\- Bon, alors… Où sont-ils nos deux fossiles ?, continuait ce dernier l'air de rien, tout en furetant dans les tiroirs et autres placards à sa portée.

\- Je vous entends Stark, gronda la voix de Steve depuis le salon.

\- Ah, je savais que ça le ferait réagir. Aucun humour ce glaçon, lui glissa celui-ci à l'oreille, un sourire plus que satisfait sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous avez encore fait des vôtres, Capsicle, le taquina Tony. Pas moyen de rester sagement en place, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça vous va bien de me dire ça, se contenta de lui répondre Steve d'une voix laconique et anormalement basse.

Pas une seule fois, celui-ci ne décrocha son regard de Barnes. Et pourtant il était évident à tous qu'il saurait précisément situer Stark si on le lui demandait.

Circonspect, Sam se fit la réflexion que, décidément, être ami avec le Captain n'était pas de tout repos. Et que présentement, il se devait d'intervenir avant qu'un nouvel esclandre ne provoque des dommages irréparables à l'appartement.

\- Messieurs, si on en revenait à ce qui nous occupe, déclara-t-il tout en désignant le soldat de l'hiver, qu'il trouvait bien trop calme à son goût.

\- Oui, justement. Parlons-en, Cap' !, rebondit Tony, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Expliquez-moi pourquoi cet individu dont le nom est associé à la majorité des crimes du XXème siècle est dans votre salon! Et accroché à un poteau en bois… Ce qui…

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Stark, le coupa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?, s'interrogea celui-ci en élevant un sourcil. Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- Ce n'est pas de mon fait, concéda Steve sans se retourner. Si j'avais pu ne pas révéler son existence, je l'aurais fait. Croyez-moi sur parole.

Tony Stark n'avait rien répondu à cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir à quel point Steve Rogers était affecté par cette situation et par la véracité de son propos. Son attitude corporelle –épaules voûtées, tête basse, cou rentré- le trahissait mieux que des mots.

Il avait beau le titiller, -après tout c'était dans sa nature et le Captain était bien trop prévisible-, il l'aimait bien ce mec. Il avait lu son dossier, pardon ses dossiers, que conservait le SHIELD. Pas sûr qu'il apprécierait d'ailleurs s'il l'apprenait. Toutefois, il devait au moins lui reconnaître que son dévouement était exemplaire. Et la force du lien qui le liait à ce Barnes n'était plus à démontrer.

Alors oui, il était agacé qu'il ne soit pas venu lui en toucher un mot mais il l'entendait. Lui aussi n'aimait pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie. Lui aussi avait des petits secrets. Même si là, il avait pris un sacré risque sans en mesurer les conséquences. Alors il ferait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, et il lui filerait un coup de main.

\- Vous ! Je vous aime bien, dit-il à l'attention de Sam, au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses. A l'occasion, faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes parvenu à ça, en désignant Steve du doigt. En attendant, on a du travail.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au salon puis il se déplaça pour ouvrir toutes les portes des pièces, se les représentant mentalement. Il se passa distraitement une main sur le visage en découvrant l'état de la chambre et revint, un doigt posé sur le menton, signe qu'il cogitait.

\- D'abord, il va falloir le transférer à la Tour Stark, commença-t-il. Je ne peux pas garantir la sécurité du bâtiment avec son potentiel. Vu l'état de ses blessures et les vôtres d'après ce que j'en vois, il y a trop de risques.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse l'emmener, Stark, répondit Steve d'un ton ne souffrant aucune concession.

\- Cap' ! Je sais que vous avez de l'affection pour lui. Mais présentement elle obscurcit votre jugement, poursuivit-il. Il doit venir avec moi. Pour sa sécurité. Et qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai tout un étage à votre disposition, là-bas. Vous ne serez pas séparé de lui, si ça vous inquiète tant. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.

\- Stark, c'est non, rétorqua Steve en se retournant, détachant bien chaque syllabe, ses yeux noirs de détermination. Vous devrez me passer sur le corps.

\- C'est une invitation ?, lui lança-t-il, œillade à l'appui.

Stupéfié par la répartie, Steve dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Avait-il bien compris le sous-entendu ? Il le croyait réellement de ce bord-là ? Même si les mœurs avaient évolué sur l'homosexualité, il n'en était pas et n'en serait jamais. Il avait aimé Peggy Carter et elle serait sans doute l'unique amour de sa vie. Quant à Bucky, leur relation était à part. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de case. Il ne l'avait jamais dénommée et s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

\- Non.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance, conclut Stark avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais lui, je l'embarque. Que ça vous plaise ou pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour en faire un autre de vos cobayes ?, rugit Steve, à présent debout, les poings bandés, la fureur irradiant à travers ses iris.

\- Steve, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ton ennemi. Ecoute-le !, s'interposa Sam.

\- Non. VOUS, vous allez m'écouter ! Moi vivant, il n'ira nulle part, explosa Steve. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il a pu vivre. Vous croyez que l'enfermer serait la solution ? Il n'a connu que ça. D'abord à Azzano. Puis dans les geôles d'HYDRA ou du KGB. Balloté au gré de ses tortionnaires. Ici au moins, il a la liberté, l'espace de bouger. Mais ça, ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. La guerre, vous ne la connaissez que de nom. Vous ne l'avez pas vécue de l'intérieur. Avec vos tripes. A verser votre sang. A voir vos amis se faire tuer sous vos yeux, décapités ou réduits en bouillie. A constater, impuissant, les dégâts qu'elle provoque sur tous ceux qui y ont participé : angoisse, terreur nocturne, folie meurtrière. Bucky est mort au nom de la liberté. Du moins, il aurait dû. Et je l'ai abandonné. Une fois. Mais ce sera bien la seule. Alors qu'importe ce que je devrai faire pour lui apporter ce répit, le faire recouvrer un peu de ce qu'il fut, mais je le ferai et personne ne m'en empêchera.

Tony et Sam le virent s'effondrer, le souffle court, à côté de cet homme qui représentait tout pour lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Aucun des deux ne se regarda, nul besoin lorsqu'une telle peine éclate au grand jour.

Discrètement, Tony attira Sam vers la cuisine tout en gardant un œil sur eux.

\- C'est vous qui avez parcouru le monde à ses côtés, qu'en pensez-vous ?, le sonda Stark.

\- Honnêtement ?, demanda Sam avant de poursuivre. Steve ne le lâchera pas. Cet homme, c'est son passé, son présent et son futur. Quant à ce soldat, il lui faut des soins adaptés. Ce gars, avec son passif,- j'ai lu le rapport qu'avait emporté Steve -, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on pourra l'aider. Il existe des méthodes comme l'EMDR*, une psychothérapie dispensée pour des personnes ayant subi des traumatismes importants ou répétés. Pour l'avoir personnellement testé, c'est plutôt efficace. Après, ça suppose déjà que le patient se souvienne de quelque chose. Et c'est bien là que ça coince. Son cerveau a tellement subi d'électrochocs et autres radiations, de coups que j'ignore ce qu'il peut rester de lui.

\- En avez-vous parlé à Steve ?

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Avant ce jour, j'ignorai qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Même si…

\- Oui ?, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- J'avais des doutes, octroya-t-il. Ce n'est pas un grand bavard mais les textos et les coups de fil se sont raréfiés et quand je l'ai revu hier, j'ai su. Rien qu'à sa façon d'être. Il ne sait pas mentir, c'est dingue.

\- Je vous le fais pas dire, soupira Stark.

\- Et sinon, vous avez une idée, à part lui passer sur le corps ?, le questionna habilement Sam.

\- J'ai déjà contacté Jarvis. Il est en train de scanner la zone et voir ce qu'on peut faire de cet appartement et de l'immeuble qui le soutient, quel type de surveillance on peut mettre en place, etc. Parce que, même si j'aimerais un corps à corps avec notre charmant Captain, je doute qu'on parvienne à nos fins en le prenant de front. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

Sam préféra conserver le silence sur la dernière partie de la phrase qu'il estimait trop sibylline. Stark méritait vraiment sa réputation de coureur.

\- On devrait peut-être y retourner pour lui expliquer, non ?

\- Hmmm.

Dans le salon, Steve avait repris sa veille silencieuse auprès du soldat. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce n'avait rien de pesant. Il était plutôt paisible et Tony s'en voulait déjà de l'interrompre même si ce qu'il allait proposer mettrait du baume au cœur de Steve, enfin, il l'espérait.

\- Cap' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Voilà le marché : Vous gardez votre ami ici mais vous vous pliez aux règles que je vais fixer. Celles-ci ne seront pas négociables.

\- Je…

\- Putain, j'ai pas fini. Vous ne pouvez pas écouter jusqu'au bout, hein ? C'est trop compliqué, s'énerva Tony en le fusillant du regard. On devait bien s'amuser sous votre commandement…

La température chuta d'un cran tandis que la tension grimpait en flèche. Les lèvres serrées, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas poursuivre et avant de ruiner ses chances d'aboutir à un accord.

\- Bref, passons. Alors, première chose, une équipe de surveillance va être affectée à l'immeuble. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'aucun indésirable ne vienne perturber la mission 'Sauvons le soldat Barnes'. Quoi encore ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux, c'est de l'humour. Vous connaissez ? Non, apparemment pas. Pauvre de moi ! Deuxième chose, je veux qu'il vienne passer une batterie de tests à la Tour, histoire de fixer son état de santé général qui n'est guère brillant d'après ce que m'a rapporté Sam et à ce que je constate. Ensuite, si les tests sont concluants, vous pourrez entamer les démarches pour entreprendre cette thérapie EMDR. Troisième et dernière chose, je vais créer un bracelet qui nous permettra à la fois de surveiller ses constantes à distance et de le suivre en cas de fuite. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Deal ?

Steve prit le temps de la réflexion, mesurant le pour et le contre, ses traits ostensiblement fixés sur le soldat, avant de lui répondre concisément :

\- Deal.

\- Bien. A présent, je dois partir. J'ai pas mal de détails à finaliser, énonça Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je vous attends demain matin à l'aube. Mais rappelez-vous Cap', une autre attaque et je l'enferme. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Ami d'enfance ou pas. C'est sa seule et unique chance.

\- J'ai bien compris.

XXX

Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et il se tourna vers Sam qui s'était appuyé au chambranle, observant l'immobilité du soldat.

\- Sam, je… Merci.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?, osa-t-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Non, trancha Steve. La crise est passée. Et là, il est en mode veille.

\- En mode veille ?

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai appelé cette phase. Celle après les coups… Celle où il est si calme, si immobile qu'on pourrait le croire mort, déclara d'une voix hésitante et murmurante Steve, bien conscient de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à toi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de l'apprendre, s'entendit-il répondre, la voix blanche. Cap', ce gars, je sais que tu voudrais qu'il soit ton ami du passé. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que cette part de lui est définitivement morte. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en souvient pas et ne s'en rappellera jamais.

\- Il a des flashs, réfuta Steve pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Parfois la nuit, quand il cède au sommeil, je l'entends parler. Même si souvent, ça se résume à des hurlements qui te donneraient froid dans le dos. Mais dans les jours fastes, j'entends des mots. Pas des phrases toujours distinctes. Des noms. Des gens de notre enfance. Sa famille. Notre passé. Et puis il y a…

Steve bloqua sur les mots. Impossible de les dire à haute et intelligible voix. Il ne devait pas. Ces mots devaient rester ceux de ces cauchemars, juste de simples cauchemars.

\- Les expériences, les traitements… C'est bien ça ?, demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Son subconscient ne peut pas être contrôlé en permanence. Forcément, sa mémoire tente d'appréhender et de digérer l'information. Même si dans son cas, les électrochocs n'ont pas dû l'aider à classer tout ça. Sans parler de la cryogénisation dont il a fait l'objet à outrance. Ce qui est rassurant dans un sens, c'est qu'il a au moins des souvenirs. Et qu'avec un thérapeute expérimenté, on a sans doute une chance de l'aider à supporter les réminiscences à venir.

\- Sincèrement, quel pourcentage de réussite pouvons-nous espérer avec cette thérapie dont a parlé Stark ?, s'enquit Steve.

\- Je ne suis pas psy, lui rappela-t-il. Chaque individu réagit différemment au traitement. Et tout dépend de son vécu. Disons que 50 % serait déjà un beau résultat au vu de ce que l'on sait de ses traumatismes antérieurs.

Un mouvement sur la droite, et ils virent le soldat de l'hiver essayer de se libérer des entraves avant de l'entendre pousser un léger cri de surprise. Son bras métallique ne lui obéissant pas.

\- Bucky ?, lança Steve en se précipitant vers lui.

A l'entente de son nom, ledit Bucky avait levé les yeux vers son ami. Il se figea en le découvrant. Détaillant les blessures encore visibles sur le cou de Steve, les marques sur sa mâchoire et le pourtour de ses yeux. Cherchant à apercevoir celles qui se dérobaient à sa vue. Son regard avait retrouvé le bleu métallique qui le caractérisait et à travers ses prunelles, il sentit bien à quel point il était affecté.

-Steve…

A lui seul, ce mot résumait tous les sentiments contradictoires et confus que ressentait Bucky à son égard. Il n'était pas capable d'en exprimer plus et pourtant c'était flagrant.

\- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Sam. Je passe vous chercher demain matin. Soyez prêts. Si jamais, tu sais où me joindre.

\- Ok. A demain, le salua Steve.

Sam quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Steve détachait les lanières et qu'il se portait à la rencontre de Bucky. Tony n'avait aucune chance s'il pensait détourner Cap' de cet homme. Quelle curieuse amitié que la leur !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas…? demanda-t-il tout en prenant appui contre Steve.

\- Si.

\- Cet homme…je l'ai déjà vu, poursuivit Bucky, une fois assis sur le canapé. Sur l'héliporteur… Sam, c'est lui, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi était-il là ?

\- J'étais mal en point. Toi aussi. J'ai…

Deux orbes interrogateurs s'ancrèrent dans les siens et il lui révéla le marché dont il était l'objet, sachant pertinemment que le soldat de l'hiver ou Bucky serait à même d'y déceler la vérité.

\- J'ai dû accepter un compromis pour que tu restes avec moi, souffla-t-il. Demain, tu dois passer des examens médicaux et porter un bracelet électronique. Stark voulait t'embarquer et j'ai refusé.

\- Tu as eu tort, lâcha Bucky.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'offusqua Steve.

\- Regarde la vérité en face, enfonça-t-il. Je. Suis. Un. Monstre.

\- Non !, refusa Steve. Il y a encore une chance de te sauver.

\- Me sauver ?, l'interpella Bucky, le regard soudain glacial. Et de quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

Steve se raidit et attendit la salve suivante, qui serait sans conteste la plus dévastatrice, dans un silence religieux. Le regard de Bucky s'était de nouveau égaré et il sut, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, que les mots qui en sortiraient scelleraient leur sort.

\- Je t'ai longtemps appelé sur cette planche à laquelle on m'accrochait quotidiennement. A m'en casser la voix. A en perdre la raison. Hurlant dans ma tête quand mes cordes vocales étaient trop abîmées d'avoir tant crié. Malgré les brumes dans lesquelles on m'enfermait, jour après jour, nuit après nuit pour éviter que je leur échappe. Malgré les humiliations et les brimades pour m'être rebellé. Tu n'es jamais venu. Ombre mouvante qui se dérobait éternellement à mon regard. Avec le temps, j'ai abandonné tout espoir et je me suis oublié.

Steve se décomposa face à ces mots que lui criaient Bucky. Ces mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre depuis qu'il avait découvert sa résurrection.

\- Et puis, il y a eu cette rencontre sur le pont. Un nom surgi de nulle part… Suivi d'images que je ne comprenais pas. Mensonges ou réalité, comment le savoir ? Et puis le néant a de nouveau refermé ses griffes autour de moi.

\- Ils t'ont reprogrammé pour m'abattre.

\- Oui. Je suis leur bras armé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pour eux, j'ai commis les pires méfaits, les pires exactions qui soient. Aucun pardon ne peut m'être accordé. Je suis létal. Je suis le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais programmé pour ça.

\- Et ce fait devrait tout excuser ?, le nargua-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Toi qui es si vertueux, tu devrais pourtant le savoir que c'est impossible !, cracha Bucky. A chaque instant, je vois leurs visages déformés par la terreur ou par la balle que j'ai logée entre leurs deux yeux. J'ignore leurs noms. Mais j'entends leurs cris de stupeur ou ceux d'horreur des leurs qui sont présents. Ce sont des fantômes bien bruyants qui me hantent.

\- Buck…

Celui-ci détourna le regard, coupant court à cette conversation stérile, et le posa sur son corps mal en point. Il se releva avec difficulté et s'adressa à Steve d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je vais me laver. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Entendu.

Le regard éteint, il le suivit jusqu'à la porte, à distance raisonnable, avant de s'en retourner vers le canapé dans lequel il s'affaissa, brisé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son visage entre les mains pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il l'avait définitivement perdu.

XXX

Dans la salle de bain, aussitôt la porte fermée, Bucky s'assit par terre. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. La faiblesse qui l'envahissait à intervalle régulier menaçait encore de le submerger et il se devait de la combattre.

Portant une main à son visage, il crut percevoir une légère sensation de brûlure. Sa tempe droite le lançait un peu mais rien de bien méchant. Le sérum agissait et dans quelques heures il n'y paraîtrait plus. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait le sentiment que son corps le trahissait de minute en minute. Ce qui finissait par l'inquiéter sérieusement.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, il observa ses traits marqués, son visage blême dans le reflet du miroir. Il ferma les yeux sur l'image qu'il lui renvoyait et se déshabilla avec son seul bras valide. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de désagrément ne lui était jamais arrivé en mission. Le hic, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus en mission. Il ne serait plus rafistolé à son retour à la base. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de réparer ça autrement. A côté de ça, il était libre. Du moins, c'est ce vers quoi il aspirait. Plus de prison. Jusqu'à présent.

Et demain, voilà qu'il devrait courir le risque de suivre Steve jusqu'à cet homme, Stark, pour qu'il le soigne. Il avait confiance en Steve, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Mais Stark, c'était une autre paire de manche.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Dans son état, même s'il s'échappait, il n'irait pas loin. Son dernier conditionnement datait et les souvenirs qui se pressaient à son esprit l'enlisaient dans des souffrances sans pareille. Incapable qu'il était de les situer sur l'échelle du temps. Incapable de les maîtriser, il les laissait le tuer à petit feu.

Nu, il enjamba la baignoire, tira le rideau de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il se recula en sentant la chaleur de l'eau sur sa main. Foutu mitigeur qui était réglé sur 38°C. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il l'abaissa et se contenta d'un 28°C. Ce n'était pas aussi froid que d'habitude mais il se sentait trop affaibli pour accepter plus.

En règle générale, une douche à 20°C le maintenait en forme et le ragaillardissait. Lui donnant le pep nécessaire pour accomplir sa mission. Sans compter qu'il aimait cette sensation. Comme si son corps ne se sentait bien que dans l'anesthésie que lui procurait la fraîcheur de l'eau. Résurgence de ses cryogénisations, il ne saurait le dire. Mais les faits étaient bel et bien là.

Appuyant sa tête contre le revêtement mural, il laissa l'eau glisser sur ses membres endoloris, diluer la douleur et le laver de tout le sang versé. Le visage offert aux gouttes tièdes, il expira sa satisfaction.

Jusqu'à ce que des traits familiers se dessinent en filigrane derrière ses paupières closes.

Steve.

Le sang coulant de son nez. Sa bouche ensanglantée. Ses mains agrippées à son bras de métal s'entêtant à vouloir lui faire lâcher prise. Ce regard aux reflets d'éternité qui le hanterait probablement jusqu'à son trépas. Sa respiration qui devient erratique sous sa prise. Les battements de son cœur qui s'essouffle à la recherche d'un air absent.

Il avait manqué le tuer. Parce qu'il avait été programmé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas achevé sa mission et que son esprit détraqué le lui rappelait cruellement. Dans un instant d'épuisement.

Il s'accroupit pour ne pas s'écrouler, sentant les vagues de dégoût le saisir à mesure que les images se précisaient, que les odeurs et les bruits se joignaient à la danse, le rendant nauséeux. Puis vinrent les autres. Ces images d'un temps pas si lointain où il n'était qu'un pion dans un échiquier trop vaste. Un pion jetable et dressé à obéir en fonction des désirs de ses commanditaires.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dans cette position fœtale qui le rassurait. Chassant à coup de longues respirations les angoisses qui le terrorisaient et l'entraînaient dans les recoins ténébreux de son existence. Cherchant désespérément un point d'ancrage tangible pour ne pas perdre complètement pied. L'eau plus chaude à mesure que le ballon se vidait, anéantissant sa volonté de sortir de la baignoire malgré le risque accru de brûlure à moyen terme.

Ce fut un grattement à la porte qui le tira de son état catatonique. Steve sans aucun doute. La seconde d'après, sa voix, sonnant étrangement rauque, s'élevait derrière la cloison :

\- Buck…

Il ne répondit pas. Trop instable pour être sûr de sa réaction si Steve le découvrait ainsi. Cela ne découragea pas son interlocuteur qui poursuivit :

\- Je sais que tu m'entends… Alors écoute. Peu importe que tu ne te souviennes pas de nous, de ce que nous fûmes. Peu importe que tu te crois impardonnable, je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout. Et à moins de me tuer, tu devras me supporter.

Devant son mutisme, Steve soupira puis ses pas s'éloignèrent vers la chambre à coucher où des bruits de mobilier qu'on déplace suivirent.

Cette nuit-là, il ne le rejoignit pas. Il devait prendre position. Déterminer ce qui était le plus juste. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Si Steve n'avait pas réagi durant sa crise, il l'aurait tué. C'était une évidence. Malgré ce serment implicite qui les liait depuis leur rencontre. Cet instinct de protection qu'il avait toujours eu envers lui. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'avenir qui se profilait mais il savait au moins une chose, plus jamais il ne s'en prendrait à Steve, il y veillerait, dût-il se suicider pour y parvenir.

Cette nuit-là, il se faufila sur le toit, préférant observer les lumières de la nuit clignoter sur le rebord de la toiture, s'imprégnant de l'esprit de liberté qui flottait dans l'air.

A l'aube naissante, ils se rendirent à la Tour Stark.

 **XXX**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans nouvel incident notable. La vie reprenait lentement ses droits.

Les hommes de Stark assuraient une surveillance discrète et efficace. Jamais aucun d'eux ne les croisa même s'ils les savaient là.

De leur côté, Steve et Bucky réapprenaient à vivre et non plus à survivre.

Se découvrant à nouveau dans des activités pratiques d'un quotidien. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Steve entraînait Bucky à reprendre pied dans la réalité, à s'occuper de lui correctement et non plus comme un automate. Les sensations lui revenaient petit à petit. Privé de la moindre attention pendant des décennies, il était devenu un chat craintif et affolé dès que quelqu'un le touchait. Et Steve le provoquait délibérément pour qu'il accepte les démonstrations d'affection, même les plus anodines. Ce qui ne manquait pas de piquant.

A force d'être insomniaque,-à croire que son hibernation avait eu des effets sur son quota de sommeil-, Steve avait fini par s'allonger près de Bucky, veillant sur le sien beaucoup plus agité. Posant une main voire un bras en travers de son corps pour lui éviter de se blesser involontairement lors de ses terreurs nocturnes. Les résultats furent pour le moins spectaculaires. Les hurlements s'estompèrent au point de devenir geignements. Les accès de colère diminuèrent de moitié.

Aucun des deux ne releva l'étrangeté de la situation pour un regard extérieur. Aucun des deux n'était gêné par leur nouvelle proximité. Ils étaient sûrs de leur sexualité. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble à Brooklyn. Enfants, ados, ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre. A la guerre, ils avaient déjà partagé la même couche sans complexe. La seule différence aujourd'hui consistait en ce bras de métal et ce corps musclé qui indiquait le changement de donne. Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient frères d'armes. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ils s'aimaient à leur façon bien particulière.

Parallèlement, l'état de santé de Bucky s'améliorait.

Lors de sa première visite, Stark avait remplacé les pièces défectueuses de son bras mécanique, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il savait que ça ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. A aucun moment, Steve ne l'avait quitté des yeux de peur qu'il commette l'irréparable par un geste déplacé.

Et puis maintenant que les médecins avaient déterminé la pathologie dont il souffrait, il reprenait des forces. En cela, le bracelet de Stark était précieux et indispensable. Dans un mois ou deux, il pourrait le retirer si tous ces taux de vitamines restaient stables. Qui aurait pu penser à une carence alors même qu'un sérum courait dans ses veines ? Aucun d'entre eux. Mais comme le leur avait précisé le médecin du complexe, les deux formules utilisées présentaient des différences infimes et puis le soldat de l'hiver n'était jamais resté « en mode actif » suffisamment longtemps pour que ses tortionnaires s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Il était principalement nourri avec des compléments nutritifs. Il ne s'alimentait que rarement sauf au cours des missions sur lesquelles il était envoyé. Et depuis qu'il avait repris sa liberté, tous ses taux étaient en chute libre, Bucky ne songeant pas forcément à manger convenablement.

Au fil des séances de thérapie, le soldat de l'hiver se désagrégeait, rendant un semblant de son existence à Bucky. Et quand bien même, elles le laissaient haletant et démuni pendant plusieurs heures voire quelques jours, les résultats s'en ressentaient. Chaque fardeau dont il se délestait l'emmenait vers le suivant. Chaque pas le conduisait vers ce « lui » enfoui dans son âme dispersée. Doucement mais sûrement. Et un jour, peut-être la lumière recouvrerait les ténèbres…

Quotidiennement, ils montaient sur le toit de l'immeuble pour observer le coucher du soleil. Steve ayant compris bien vite que ce lieu apaisait Bucky. Un accès direct à cette liberté qu'il appelait de ses vœux. En particulier lorsque les tortures infligées par Zola et ses successeurs venaient sur le tapis au cours de sessions éprouvantes. Jamais il ne les provoquait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les verrous du conditionnement cédaient. Rendant Bucky plus faible qu'un enfant de cinq ans dans ces instants-là. Et il se maudissait de n'avoir pu le sauver à l'époque. Persuadé qu'il était de son trépas. Ces nuits-là, il ne dormait pas. Il enserrait le corps souffreteux de son ami et l'apaisait de son mieux à travers des gestes tendres, l'emploi de mots qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux.

Et ce soir, ils étaient là, côte à côte. Dans ce silence confortable qui les liait depuis leur plus tendre enfance, observant le ciel se voiler et se parer de ses couleurs nuptiales avant de se glisser avec ravissement dans la nuit.

Puis il l'entendit, simple murmure soufflé dans la brise de ce jour finissant :

\- Je me battrai pour toi.

Une main ferme posée sur son épaule en guise de soutien, Bucky se laissa étreindre par Steve qui l'enlaçait à sa manière. Maladroite mais empreinte d'une profonde affection.

Le chemin serait long vers la guérison. Il y aurait encore des hauts et des bas, de nombreux bas. Mais avec Steve à ses côtés, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il réussirait. Il serait un nouvel homme. Avec ses cicatrices. Avec ses plaies. Avec un espoir de rédemption.

\- Je sais.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance.

A deux. Ensemble à nouveau.

Leurs regards résolument tournés vers l'avenir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'est ici, le terme de ce triptyque.**

 **Avant de refermer la page, je voudrais apporter quelques éléments d'information sur la psychothérapie EMDR dont je parle dans cet os.**

 **La psychothérapie EMDR** est une approche psychothérapeutique, découverte aux Etats-Unis en 1987 par Francine Shapiro, psychologue américaine et membre du Mental Research Institute de Palo Alto.

L'EMDR signifie en anglais : "Eye movement desensitization and reprocessing", c'est-à-dire en termes plus simples désensibilisation et retraitement par les mouvements oculaires.

Cette thérapie s'adresse à toute personne (enfant comme adulte) souffrant de perturbations émotionnelles généralement liées à des traumatismes psychologiques, qu'ils soient évidents (toute forme de violences, abus sexuels, décès, situations de guerre et attentats,...) ou qui passeraient inaperçus (addictions, phobies, crises de panique, événements de vie difficile comme séparations, IVG, difficulté professionnelle...).

Elle permet de débloquer les mécanismes naturels de traitement de l'information au moyen de stimulation bilatérale alternée du cerveau.

En France, l'EMDR est une méthode psychothérapeutique tout particulièrement efficace. Elle est la seule avec les thérapies comportementales et cognitives dont l'usage est officiellement recommandé pour le traitement de l'état de stress post traumatique par la Haute Autorité de la Santé (HAS) qui intervient dans la validation des soins médicaux, depuis juin 2007.

 **Pour en savoir plus : Assocation EMDR France**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir partagé l'aventure.**

 **Un avis à me donner sur ce dernier volet ?**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
